Popular Science Wiki
Galaxy_Nexus_horizontal-520x302.jpg|Android|link=Android OS|linktext=Learn more about the revolutionary open-source OS! arduinounor3_lrg.jpg|Arduino Microprocessor|link=Arduino|linktext=The only cheap and open source microprocessor around! Nexus7_05_Press-580-75-580-75.jpg|Nexus 7 Tablet is Here!|link=Nexus 7 & Discussion|linktext=Is it going to kill the iPad? lo2p_jhgf6.jpg|Our Environment Tomorrow|link=Our Environment Tomorrow|linktext=Can this contraption actually recycle faster? ! | blurb = PopSci wiki aims to connect the scientific community! | about_title = About this site | about_content = We give a warm welcome to our users! PopSci connects scientists from all over, and we are also building an archive of magazines. | featured_title = Popular Knowledge | featured_content = The Arduino is the first and only microprocessor that is open source and can be made by manufacturers or anyone who wants to try to build one themselves. | didyouknow_title = Did you know... | didyouknow_content = * ...that we connect scientists all over the world? * ...that anyone who appreciates and wants to learn about science is considered a scientist? * ...that Popular Science is a great magazine with lots of DIY projects you can do yourself? * ...that all content here is released into the public domain for anyone to use? | news_title = News | news_content = * We are commited to helping people learn science! We just started up. |portal_title = Science Portal |portal_content = Latest The Nexus 7 is both the best and worst device yet. It has bad apps, but awesome other default features. Information from http://www.popsci.com. }} Welcome to the Popular Science Wiki Welcome to PopSci Wiki! Come here to enjoy the benefits of the magazine, plus articles about technology and latest trends. We have another wiki somewhere else, but we're sure the staff here at Wikia won't be pleased to hear about it. We would also like to thank the friendly staff for their service, as they help build a great community of communities. PopSci is the magazine by Bonnier that describes science to novices, with colorful diagrams, easy-to understand text, and real photos. A large part of written content is the Arduino board, a powerful micro-controller that is great for making home-built robots, a sound system, and other items. We welcome new users all the time, so don't be afraid to stop by. Also, added pictures into articles will be appreciated, because some text may not describe things as well. Popular Science Wiki PopSci is a magazine bought by Bonnier Corporation, and gives graphics and details that the regular reader can understand. Distributed monthly, PopSci aims to connect the scientific community to what goes on in the scientific community around the world, and also is a great way for users to find out things such as what our future might be like, what new inventions will be available, and how-tos for the Arduino micro-processing boards. Also coming from PopSci is detailed Do-It-Yourself articles, plus an advertorial sponsored by RadioShack. PopSci Wiki, affiliated with another host, (non-wikia, not mentioned), aims to connect the scientific community by providing graphics, how-to articles, and pages about the latest science and technology. As of now, on Wikia, we are working toward the content team. After Wikia's change of skins, we hope to live to see a brighter feature of Wikia's skins, and hopefully they'll come out with another skin soon. As of now, we are working on creating the largest database of scientific knowledge, see Our Goals. As of now, we hope to provide helpful information to those novice scientists, and we hope to start a newsletter soon. This newsletter aims to provide you with helpful topics, and we hope to gain trust with other people's email addresses. We would like to thank the helpful staff at Wikia for being a nice helpful contribution to the wiki world. Please note that not all content may be accurate, though our goal is to make it as accurate as possible. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Browse